Sakura's World
by kittykute
Summary: Sakura's mother left her and her father at the age of six. Nine years later, Sakura developes a strong personal voice and tries to speak out for herself and defend the people she loves. But what happens if love and pain get in the way? SxS 100 REVIEWS ARI
1. Sakura's Life Age 6

Sakura's World

By kittykute

Intro: (I don't own Naruto. Maybe my Dad'll buy it for me for Christmas!)

(AN: Hey again. You're probably wondering why I'm writing a new story when I have that Lord of the Rings one, right. Well, no one reviewed and totally messed up on the plot. 'Hits self million times for screwing with J.R.R Tolkins masterpiece!' Anyways I hope you like this one. I thought about it a lot, and read a lot of other Fanfictions. I hope you enjoy, and I BEG OF YOU! To review! Thanks a lot!—kittykute)

A crying girl of about six years old sat in front of her house. In front of the nice and plain house was a large Sakura Tree. Its blossoms were in full bloom this season. Head in her hands the girl continued to cry bitterly as loud screams came from inside the humble yet beautiful house. A plate broke and the sound of someone being thrown into the wall followed.

"Daddy… stop hurting Mommy." She once asked her father, the man with short navy cut black hair and dark blue eyes growled.

"You're mother is a disgrace to this world!" he shouted, Sakura started to quietly whimper and slowly back away from her father.

"You shouldn't stand up for her! You're just like her!" he exploded and came closer to the pink haired girl. Sakura let the slow running tears fall from her eyes and down onto her cheeks.

"Get out of my sight Sakura! You're making me even madder." Sakura stayed still petrified by her father's words. She wished everything would be fine. That her beloved parents would stop fighting each other. Being so young, Sakura didn't understand why they fought. Sakura imagined that an evil fairy had found its way into their hearts. Sakura thought of herself unlucky by the evil fairies being inside her parents. And worst of all, she had no refuge. Her grandparents from her Mom's side had died a few months previously, and her Dad's parents disowned him when he was a teenager. They lived in the Village Hidden in the Mist, far, far away.

Sakura hear even louder screams coming from inside the house and then the front door opening. Her mother came out, blood on her face and her clothes torn and a tear streaked face.

"Mommy, did you two stop fighting yet?" asked Sakura. Her mother looked down at her daughter.

"Sakura, hunny, you'll never have to hear that screaming again, you know why?" Sakura shook her head.

"I'm leaving Sakura. You're gonna live with Daddy until he stops being an idiot to Mommy.

I'll see you in a few months, ok baby?" Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"You're leaving me?" she asked,

"Yes Sakura dear." Said her mother fresh tears spilled from both pairs of eyes as Sakura's mother squatted down and put her shaking hands onto her daughter's shoulders.

"Sakura. Whatever happens here in this house stays in this house, ok? Never tell anyone where I've gone and stay away from Daddy as much as you can. IF you get hurt, go to the Hokage. He'll help you. OR run to the Uchiha mansion. They'll help you. Say that Yumi Haruno sent her daughter here and tell them that you're Sakura Haruno, her daughter. Ok dearie?" Sakura was shaking terribly as her mother walked over to the road.

"Remember, Sakura-chan." Her mother called out to her.

"I love you!" Sakura waved good-bye to her mother.

"Bye Mommy!"

(AN: Hey, hey, hey! How yeah doing? Please review, only after five reviews will I update! Thanks!—kittykute)


	2. Sakura's Life Age 9

Chapter Two

(Disclaimer 'Running from lawyers' I DON'T OWN NARUTO-KUN!)

Sakura, now 15, walked slowly down the all too familiar streets of Kohona. Little kinds in cute little shinobi costumes that had just ran past her holding fake kunais, were giggling and running freely. Neighbors had stopped from their busy schedules just to talk to one another. The Yamanaka Flower Shop (That's Ino's last name, right?) was open and had a colorful arrangement of roses, red and white, in little white vases with Japanese luck incantations around them. Sakura stopped to admire the flowers and see if Ino was in. She slowly opened the glass door careful not to set off the alarm, and peeked over to the desk. There was Ino with some type of magazine propped up in her lap. She was sleeping.

"Typical Ino, getting bad habits from Shikamaru and Chouji. Geez." Sakura silently slipped the door shut and walked out back onto the street. She looked around and waited for about ten minutes for someone she knew to engage in conversation with, but, sadly, no one passed.

Sakura sighed and finally headed for her own apartment. She had moved out of her father's house about three years after her mother promised to come back within a few months. But she never did come back. While Sakura was still young, she waited on her part of the sidewalk and waited for her mother to appear again from down the street. She'd wait there until she either fell asleep, or her neighbor took her into her house. And her relationship with her father had dramatically worsened as well. When Sakura's mother left, her Father became a heavy drinker. Drinking everything from cheep gin, to ten year eggnog spiked with vodka. More then a dozen times her Father would come home from a late night bar, or stripper joint and fell asleep on the entrance hall carpet. Another reason she moved out is because she was forced to. By both the Hokage and for her personal safety. You see, with liquor, comes mood changes. At one time, her father would be happy and caring, but then he'd flash back into his pissed off mood which happened often and over the stupidest things. If Sakura failed to clean the house, he'd smack her, if dinner wasn't ready, he'd threaten to beat her, and even if the frickin' tap in the bathroom leaked at night, he'd come into her room and hit her raw. Sakura's life had nearly collapsed into a dark hole ever to be brought out again, that was until she remembered what her mother had said.

"**_If you ever need help, go to the Hokage or the Uchiha Mansion." _**Sakura then one day sneaked out of her tiny room and out onto the street to the Hokages office. He agreed to see her and she told him about her situation. He was utterly shocked and had Sakura removed from her Father's care immediately.

"Where's your mother?" asked the Hokage gently, rumors have been flying around. He wanted to know what happened to Yumi Haruno.

"She left three years ago, Sir. She said she'd come back for me in a few months time, but she never came back." Sakura bit both her tongue and lip together hard to prevent from snapping and starting to cry in the Hokages office.

"I think she's dead sir," she confessed to him. The third Hokage bit his pipe in shock.

"Yumi Haruno dead I wouldn't hear of it." He said kindly and bent down to speak to the heart broken child.

"Sakura? Right?" he asked, the child nodded.

"Well, we'll have to give you your own home then Haruno Sakura-chan." Sakura looked up at the old man.

"Really, Hokage-sama?" The Third Hokage smiled and nodded his head.

"But for the time you'll live with Uzumaki Naruto."

Ever since that day, she was free and happy... and had her first true friend.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! And I'm gonna be the Fifth Hokage someday!"

"Hello," the shy little girl hid behind the Hokages white flowing robes.

"Go head, say something, Sakura-chan." Said the Hokage. Sakura tried to say something, but the words she couldn't find them.

"I'm gonna live with her for a little while, Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Yes Naruto-kun. You will."

"She's cute with a capital C!" called Naruto raising his arms in happiness.

Sakura giggled and walked over to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto! I'm glad you think so." Naruto smiled and took Sakura's hand.

"Do you like Ramen?" he asked, Sakura nodded.

"Very much so." She said politely. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Good! Cause that's all I know how to cook." Sakura smiled.

"Ok then, I'll make you something. What do you have?"

"Noodles, broth and those little packets of veggies that you can only open with a pair of good scissors." He said, Sakura laughed.

"Ok, when we get some more money, we'll go shopping for some good stuff. Ok Naruto?" Naruto nodded in reply. The Third Hokage smiled.

……………………

Sakura slipped her house key into the lock and turned clockwise. She pulled it out and took off her shoes and slid on her pink house slippers. She ruffled her hair as she walked into the bathroom for a shower. She undressed and turned on the tap. She waited for a bit for the water to warm up a bit and then stepped in. The front door clicked open.

"Hey Sakura-chan? Do you have any instant Ramen bowls left?" Finally, someone to talk to!

"Wait there Naruto-kun." Sakura got out of the shower and put her white bathrobe on and tied the belt securely and walked out. There was Naruto, in his usual orange jumper and his Shinobi headband on his forehead. Nothing had really changed since Team Seven was formed. Sasuke was still a Human Ice Cube; Sakura was still a caring angel and Naruto…. Let's say he was still the same in every single way. Sakura opened her cupboard above the fridge and pulled out several bowls of Ramen.

"Remember I like this stuff too," Sakura handed Naruto some cups of Ramen.

"Hey, Naruto, I have a surprise for you." Sakura ran into her room to get dressed, careful to close her balcony door. Naruto waited outside her room leaning on the door. Sakura finished brushing out her hair and opened her door. Like every time Naruto fell onto his place on the floor in front of Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! Whats my surprise?"

"We're gonna go have some Ramen!" Naruto gleamed and rushed for the door.

"I knew that'd make you happy." She whispered and took the keys from her pocket. She walked over to her kitchen counter and opened the cookie jar and took out 500 yen. Enough for two bowls of chicken and miso ramen.

"C'mon Sakura-chan!" called Naruto, Sakura smiled and walked out her door and slid on her shoes again and walked out. She locked the door behind her and followed Naruto.

.,.,…,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

Sasuke walked down the main road with his hands in his pockets. His Shinobi headband lost forever and his status; missing-nin. He stopped and looked up the road.

"Well, well, well Sasuke, what do we have here?" said a slow and convincing voice. Sasuke turned his head and looked over.

"What do you want, Itachi? Haven't you killed enough of our family and you wish to come and kill me now?" he asked mournfully, Itachi let out a slow and evil laugh.

"Oh I truly wish dear brother. Oh how much I wish to have my hands soaked with your blood. But… it's not your blood that I want on my hands, Sasuke-kun."

"Never call me that. You know the only one who can call me that…" a pink haired konuchi appeared in his mind.

"Who, that little girl with the pink hair?" he asked, Sasuke started to burn in rage.

"How can you talk about her…YOU NEARLY KILLED HER!" (Remember, this is a totally different story line, this never happened in the anime-manga.)

"_**Sasuke-kun! Help me!" Sakura's arm was bleeding quickly and her hair was matted with blood.**_

"_**Sakura-chan! I'll find you… Sakura-chan!"**_

"_**SASUKE-KUN!"**_

Sasuke clenched his fist and his eyes started to burn red with the Shriangan. He gave his brother the death stare and gripped his hand so tight his short finger nails dug into his skin.

"Leave her out of this, Itachi." Said Sasuke, once again glaring at his older brother. His hatred had deepened since they last met and Sasuke left the village to save Sakura and make sure she would be ok.

"I dunno, brother, maybe my plans evolve Sakura. Maybe not. But one thing is clear." His dark red eyes gleamed like a diamond in his eye.

"Sakura Haruno will **_die at my hands just like our family_**." Sasuke was lost for words.

"I haven't forgotten my promise Sasuke-kun, I will destroy your happiness." Itachi grinned and started to walk back down the road.

"Get this clear Itachi." Itachi stopped and turned around.

"Leave Sakura-chan alone and you won't die…… yet." Itachi grinned and walked away leaving Sasuke lost for words.


	3. Kidnapped From the Bathtub!

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Yeah know damn right what I don't own,

****Sakura opened her door and put on her slippers again, she turned around to lock her door and then walked into her kitchen she opened a cupboard above her sink and took out a twenty packet of incense sticks, a holder, a packet of green tea and three mint leaves, a lighter, bubble bath, a CD and some cookies. She took them all onto a large tray and walked into her bathroom. She lit the incense sticks played the CD, and dumped the remains of the bubble bath into her tub. She walked out and put the kettle on and boiled the water. She then poured it into a mug and put a teaspoon of sugar in and cream. She put the teabag and mint leaves in and sniffed it happily. She took her concoction into the bathroom and locked the door. She undressed and turned off the tap before opening her window a crack. She then laid herself into the bathtub and closed her eyes. Minutes later, she was asleep. The cool wind poured through the window as she managed to turn over to face the bathroom wall, opposite the window. The small window creaked open. Inside slithered a dark substance then, formed itself on the small pink carpet beside the toilet. There the form of Sasuke Uchiha stood. Being careful not to wake her, he slipped a towel around her fragile like body and put a towel over her face and slithered out.

……….

Three Hours Later…

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" called Naruto, he opened the door with his key and looked inside. The small apartment was as clean as ever and the few cupboards were open.

"Sakura… you there?" he asked, he looked around in the bedrooms and as he wondered, he found that the bathroom door was locked shut.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up!" he knew she sometimes had the habit of falling asleep in her bathtub. No answer.

"Sakura! It's me, Naruto-kun!" he yelled, he tried to pick the lock with his own and opened it. The bathtub was full, all her stuff was there. But Sakura wasn't. Naruto looked around, the window was open. His heart panged in fear.

"Sakura! Were are you, please tell me you're here." But no sound came from the apartment.

"Sakura-chan… maybe she had to go somewhere…" **_No, Sakura wouldn't go anywhere without checking with me, or asking me to go with her… something's up. _**He rushed out the door to look for Sakura.

…………………………………..

**_Fire… there's fire somewhere here. Warmth. Shelter. _**Sakura thought. She slowly creaked open an eye and looked around. She was in a clearing with a fire around two tents. Both made for about one person each. Sakura sat up. She was wearing her towel and nothing else,

"Oh shoot where's my clothes." She thought and looked around. **_Wait, I was taken from my bathtub… I was kidnapped! _**

"So, you're awake." Said a familiar voice. Sakura slowly turned her head to have a pair of shorts a tee shirt and an undershirt thrown at her.

"Get dressed." The voice said. She silently obeyed and walked to the forest that surrounded the clearing. AS she got dressed, the fire crackled behind her and no other sound. When she finished she looked over to where she had heard the voice from before.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, it was true. There, stoking the fire, was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello again… Sakura-chan." He said, Sakura walked over at sat in front of him.

"Sasuke… where did you go? Why did you go?" she asked, Sasuke managed a small smile.

"I went… for a long walk Sakura… just to think for a few months…"

"Sasuke you were gone years! Two years Sasuke! Everyone had been looking for you… even know when most of us thought that you were dead! Naruto—"

"How is the dobe?" he asked.

"Don't try and change the subject Sasuke Uchiha! I was worried so much! I thought you were **_dead!" _**she yelled,

"Shhh… you'll let out our position. I'm very sorry that I worried you Sakura. Please forgive me, but I've had to do many things…"

"How many have you killed?" she asked.

"…"

"Well?"

" (Sigh) I lost count after 150." Sakura burst into tears.

"Sakura please stop crying… I hate to hear an angel cry." Sakura looked up to him.

"Flattery will get you no where Uchiha." She whispered angrily, Sasuke put the stick down that he was using to stoke the fire.

"Look Sakura, I told you before all this happened. I'm an Avenger. I have to kill my brother—"

"But he's gonna kill you first!" Sasuke glared at her.

"Your brother is way stronger then you, Sasuke, you know that! He killed nearly **_everyone _**that got in his way! You're in his way! What do you think I'd do Sasuke? Do you think I could live without you with the past I've had?" Sasuke stayed motionless.

"Sakura. I. Will. Kill. Itachi and come home to you. Only you." Sasuke picked up the stick and continued to stoke the fire.

"Why did you take me from my bathtub?" she asked, Sasuke shook his head.

"Because,"

"Because why?" she asked

"Just because, ok?" he said sternly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Oh, shut up."

"Fine.

"Arrggh."

Sakura woke up the next morning drowsy and cold. The fire had gone out and Sasuke was snoring in his tent about a meter away. Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Damn sunlight, damn tent. Damn Sasuke, damn fucking damn, damn." She cursed as she rolled off of her bed roll. She managed to crawl out of the tent and look up.

"I really hate morning in these circumstances. Uchiha, wake up." Sakura picked up a small stone and slightly unzipped the zipper closing the tent that Sasuke was in. She flicked her wrist and sent the rock flying into the tent.

"Ouch" came a shout; Sakura crawled back into her tent and pretended to fall asleep. Soon enough, her tent opened, and then closed. Sakura tried to muffle a laugh, but failed.

"IT WAS YOU!" yelled Sasuke as he crawled over to Sakura's giggling face with her eyes closed. Sasuke pounced on her with a kunai placed playfully on her throat.

"Never do that again, Cherry Blossom." He tugged at the kunai and put it back into his holder.

"Sorry, Uchiha."

"I have a name ya know."

"Yeah, Uchiha." She replied getting out of her tent. Sasuke sighed.

"We're moving in one hour, so get ready." He said and went back into his tent briefly, then came out with a large array of kunais, shrikans, Crescent Blades, (A large wooden or metal pole with a Crescent Moon shaped blade,) and hatchets.

"What are all those for?" she asked as Sasuke dropped them in front of the fire that Sakura had just lit.

"I'm going to polish and sharpen them. Care to help?" he asked, Sakura nodded her head and took several kunai and a Crescent Blade. Sasuke tossed her flint and a roll of metal woll. He then took out from his pocket two containers of metal polish and handed one to Sakura. She opened the metal polish and then took the flint and started to razor strop the ends of the blades. Once she thought that they were sharp enough, she ran her finger over the top of the sharpened blade and decided if it was sharp enough or not. She then polished the blade with the metal polish and metal wool. When she finished her batch, she headed onto the hatchets and did the process all over again. When they were all finished, Sasuke showed Sakura ways to use the Crescent Blade.

"One of the most used techniques is called the 'Side Slash'. What you do basically is you run up to the enemy fake a hit and move to the side. After that you turn around and Slash their side. Simple enough. Right?" Sakura nodded and tried the attack out on Sasuke.

"Hey, Uchiha, why are you teaching me this?" asked the rosette haired konuchi. Sasuke shook his head.

"Because I want to, and I think that you would need these skills in the upcoming months. Sakura were gonna be gone for a little while. At least a year or two—"

"What?" she cried, Sasuke was taken back.

"Why? How come? What do I have to do with this?" she yelled, Sakura stood up walked over to Sasuke and glared him in the eye.

"I'll tell you the truth," he sighed. "Sit the hell down."


	4. Lee and Naruto: Trying to Rescue Sakura!

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I mourn because I don't own Naruto… (Sigh) I wish upon a star…

Sakura sat attentively across from Sasuke in silence. The fire crackled almost silently as emerald met onyx.

"Well Uchiha? What are you gonna tell me?" Sasuke sighed.

"Well," Sasuke looked deep into the fire wondering if he should tell her. She might run away, faint or worse… scold him.

"Sakura, my brother," he failed to say his name, "Has this crazy idea that you're an angel," (A\N: Itachi from a previous battle that I will write later thinks this… I know, I know… it's kinda corny but hay… it works)

"Wha…?" she said, her jaw dropping.

"I know and he wants to kill you. So I kinda took you so you wouldn't be in any danger… until he figures out I took you…" he scratched the back of his head. Sakura stared at him in defeat.

'Well then, Uchiha, I believe that I've gotta get training. Bring it on."

"Wait, Sakura there's more then that," Sakura continued to pay attention.

"Sakura… he's been waiting until the new moon to attack the Leaf," Sakura's eyes widened.

"…and take everyone… you… Naruto-dobe… and…" Sasuke laughed half heartedly.

"…and that stupid excuse of a Huugya Neji." Sasuke then pulled out a shaft of sword and handed it to Sakura.

"Are you better at long range fighting, or hand-to-hand combat with weapons?" asked Sasuke,

"I'm pretty good with long range fighting yeah know…" she sounded slightly displeased with herself for that.

"Ok, here yeah go." Sasuke handed her the shaft. The silk around the shaft was red and gold. The metal handle was cold iron.

"A warriors weapon, eh Sakura?" Sakura stared blankly at the shaft.

"Uchiha, stop screwing around, what kinda game are you playing?" she asked, throwing the shaft back at Sasuke.

"Sakura, I thought you'd be smarter then that." Sasuke waved the shaft and a large steel blade came out.

"A retractable blade. Where in hell did you get one of those? They're banned from Konoha yeah know," she said.

"I have my ways. And we're not in Konoha anymore either." He retracted the blade while Sakura stoked the fire.

"So… are we gonna fight Itachi?" she asked, Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. That's why I'm teaching you all of this, Sakura. Trust me; you don't want to get hurt by him or his little annoying friend, Kisame, (That's it… isn't it?)" Sakura rolled her eyes,

"You've gotten soft, Uchiha. Don't fret. I won't get killed as easily as you probably will be."

Sasuke managed to give her a genuine smile.

…………………….

"WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME BAKA-KUN!" screeched Naruto, Lee was on the verge of pulling out his hair, Sakura… kidnapped… WHILE IN THE BATHTUB?

"How could you let this happen you retard!" he shouted, (O.o, Lee sweared!)

"Well, how was I supposed to stop it! GO in the bathtub with her? Get a brain Fuzzy Eyebrows!" Naruto barked. Lee rolled his eyes.

"We **_have _**to rescue her!" he called, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Obviously door knob. But get this… WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!" Lee this time rolled his eyes,

"Well, you know what could work? A tracing Jutsu!" he brightened.

"You know that only Kakashi, Sakura and the Hokage could do something like that."

"Why don't we just get someone with a large chakra and ask them!"

"Only Sakura, Kakashi and the Hokage—"

"How about we just go Pokkon?" (Ya know that dog from episode 71? With the Blue cape with the moon symbol on it… that's the dogs name I think…)

"Ok… fine… do it the easy way."

……………………

AN: Sorry for such a short chappie! " I had a bit of a writers block. DON'T KILL ME…anyways… please review and continue to read. Peace out!

--kittykute


	5. PATIENCE SASUKE!

Chapter Five (Forgive me for making Sasuke all soft like… he will change… you'll see… (Evil snicker) you'll **_all_** see…)

Disclaimer: I'm just gonna say… screw the point of me not owning Naruto… well… I don't own Naruto… I don't even own some small food chain… damn it…

…………………..

Three Weeks Later…

_**Darkness trailing from every step I take as the blood of revenge calls my name. **_

_**I seek vengeance. **_

_**I seek self confidence.**_

_**I seek my brother's blood.**_

_**And**_

_**If I have to,**_

_**I will sacrifice those who are important to me.**_

_**Wait,**_

_**The one who is truly important to me**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**As darkness falls**_

_**The air grows weak**_

_**The light dims**_

_**And the birds weep**_

_**The faint whispers of the wind echoes in my ears**_

_**Why don't you just drop dead?**_

__

__

__

__

**_Please…_**  
**_Why don't you just drop dead?_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………__

"Sakura, hurry it up!" called Sasuke about seven meters ahead of her. Sakura had been away from Konoha for about two weeks and two days. Everything had been alright. Food and shelter was no problem. Sasuke took care of camping and Sakura cooked and stuff. Usually, for breakfast were porridge, toast and eggs. They didn't really stop for lunch, but had something like an apple or dried meat and sometimes, berries and oats. For dinner, usually game that Sasuke found in the woods with rice and butter noodles. After that, Sasuke and Sakura would talk for a while until Sakura would fall asleep at around 11:00. Then, Sasuke would carry her into her tent and tuck her in; he'd go out, put out the fire and go to bed himself after putting up a small but fairly strong barrier around the campsite.

At 9:00, Sakura would wake up and then wake Sasuke either by calling his name, ("Wake the hell up Uchiha!") or throwing water on him. At 11:00 they'd set off for the nearest town and after three days buy supplies. But that all changed… soon after they entered the Village Hidden in the Sand.

…………………………………………………

AS Sasuke and Sakura walked into the small streets of the Village. It looked like a pretty normal Village… besides everyone looking at them as if they were aliens.

"Why the hell are they looking at us…?" asked Sakura, Sasuke shook his head.

"They probably don't get very many visitors like us this far out into the east. Lets see if any shops are open." Sasuke and Sakura quickly split up and started to walk around town. Nothing really happened, (Besides Sakura's ass being groped about a freakin' million times,) they met about an hour or so later.

"So, did you find any store worth looking into for supplies?"

"No. Nothing really. But theirs some type of store about seven blocks away from here that has bottles of water and rice." She replied, Sasuke sighed and started to walk off towards the way Sakura mentioned.

"Hey! Wait up Uchiha!"

……………………………………….

Sakura and Sasuke had just finished walking the seven long blocks. (IT was frightfully long, just so you know.) When a line reached past the next two blocks towards the store.

"OH GREAT!" shouted Sasuke,

"Oh shut up, the line will probably go fast."

An hour later…

"WE'RE STILL IN THIS DAMNED LINE!"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Whatever." Yet another three hours passed and still the line didn't move.

"Ok, that's it. Screw it. I'm gone." And Sasuke walked out. Sakura stood in the line for another few hours and then, finally, after good patience, WATER!

"Yes!" Sakura took out her small pouch containing all of her hard earned cash, and bought ten bottles of water, (500ml) five for Sasuke and five for Sakura. She also bought some rice and butter. After her shopping, she looked around to find Sasuke. She looked up and down the streets and waited for a bit by the corner. But finally, Sasuke came trudging down the street a small, and self satisfactory smirk upon his lips.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Finally you decide to come back door knob! Geez, I thought that you have left me or something…" Sasuke pushed a bag into her hands.

"Here. These are for you." Sakura unwove the small, brown package and inside was a small necklace of rose petals. (You'll see why in the future why I do all of this…) Many small rose petals were smashed into a small, clear glass case which was held up by a woven string of silk.

"Wow, Uchiha. Nice. I like 'em!" she cried and lifted the petals around her neck and sat the glass case on her chest.

"Thanks. Anyways, we've gotta make camp. I see your patience prevailed for once," Sasuke took the bottles of water and one of the bags leaving Sakura with one bag and walked off.

"Hurry it up, Sakura. I don't have all day,"

"Night," Sakura pointed to the dark night sky filled with stars.

"Whatever."

………………….

AN: Hello once again people. I hope that you've enjoyed reading the latest chapter of Sakura's World. I've got 996 hits, and I'm aiming for a thousand! Please make that dream a reality! I've never had 1000 hits before. I hope that it happens! Oh, yeah, before I forget. Thanks to all reviewers! 22 reviews yeah know! Anyways, see yeah later! Check out my profile, newly updated. SEE YEAH!-kittykute


	6. An Angel, a Demon and Pokkun

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: It's 7:04 in the morning, and I'm tired… you know the deal.

Dawn. It seams as if every thing that happened the day before was washed clean and mistakes were forgotten? Well, it's different with kidnappings and over-due math homework. (Ha, ha… speaking of which… hehe…) Naruto woke up at such time with Lee and Pokkun, (Thanks Rouge-Alchemist for spelling!) nipping at his heels. He barely had any time to dress as Lee pushed him out the door!

"SO… midget dog… do you pick up Sakura's scent?" asked Naruto, Lee rolled his large pupils.

"It's Pokkun… not Midget Dog for your information. And no… when was she kidnapped?"

"I dunno, I just came in the other day, I think yesterday and she was gone. When I checked, the water in her bathtub was freezing cold, like it was there for a while…"

"When was the last time you checked up on her?" asked Lee, Naruto kinda blushed at this…

"Umm… well… about two weeks after I found her not in her apartment…" Lee's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! YOU UNYOUTHFUL MORON!" (Hey, great dis Lee… the youthful thing really ticked him off…)

"Hey… Lee… shut the hell up."

"Fine. But…"

"Be quiet Fuzzy Eyebrows."

………………………….

_**Some people say angels can't fall in love**_

_**Others say that Demons can't either**_

_**Dark and Light**_

_**Evil and Seraph**_

_**If Blood is spilled upon an angels wings… **_

_**The World will cry**_

_**And if an angel cries**_

__

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Her Tears can only be caught by a Demon **_

………………………………………__

_**White**_

_**Black**_

_**Hero**_

_**Villain**_

_**Angel…**_

_**Her Captor…**_

………………………__

_**If an Angel spilled Blood…**_

_**If a Demon could shed Tears…**_

_**If Hell Froze over…**_

_**If Heaven Burned…**_

_**If an Angel should shed tears…**_

_**Everyone else would cry a river to fill the whole world**_

……………………………………………………………__

"Ok, Naruto, stop spacing out… you're scaring me…" Naruto glanced over to where he heard the voice.

"Sakura-chan…?"

""NO, Naruto! It's Rock Lee! ROCK LEE!" he waved his hands in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry, Lee."

_**I hope you're ok Sakura-chan**_

_**And that the Sakura Tree sheds more Cherry Blossoms**_

…………………………………………………..

Heyya people! I hoped you liked it! It's kinda short… I hope you don't mind… please no flames…hehe… tragedies…


	7. Disapear: Sakura in Battle!

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I have a penny… fear me penny (That is from some other story I read in the disclaimer…) I GOT FREAKING 1530 HITS! THANKS A FREAKIN' MILLION!

Once again, morning. As always. Sakura clambered out of bed and yawned as she slid off of her bedroll and onto the hard light brown dirt around her. She didn't have any problem with the ground, she was just very tired. She crawled over and out of her tent and started to light the fire. She took the flint out of her pocket and a steel rectangle and started rubbing the metal agenst the flint making sparks. Soon, it caught fire with the leaves and oiled twigs inside the small ring of rocks and a fire started.

"Uchiha. Wake up." She yelled no response.

"Oi, Uchiha, wakie, wakie!" she walked on her knees and unzipped the tent a tad.

"Uchiha! Wake up!" she called into the tent.

"Strange," she unzipped the whole thing and looked inside. There lay a bundle of weapons, an oil lamp, a sports bag and a dark blue sleeping bag neatly folded and rolled up. But so Sasuke.

"He isn't here." She took out her head and zipped up the tent. She looked around. Faint traces of chakra came from westward, but he must've pasted there about two or three hours ago.

"**_I shouldn't risk leaving the camp… what if some missing-nin comes and takes all of our weapons?" _**Sakura shook her head and formed her hand into a fist.

"No! I will not act like a little annoying brat!"

_**You're annoying…**_

No I'm not!

_**Then why did Sasuke say so? And that girl from the Village Hidden in the Mist?**_

Sasuke was just a little upset… and she was trying to set me off guard!

_**Think what you wish Sakura-chan… but deep inside… you know the real answer…**_

Inner Sakura quieted down for a little while after that. So Sakura kept to herself. She tried to entertain herself by whistling, but she soon ran out of breath. SO she started to sing.

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. And while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her when she smiles.

How many days of the year, she woke up with hope but she only found tears…" (I can't remember the rest of the song… hehe…) Her high voice echoed through the forest causing the animals to tweet and fly.

"YOU SHOULD BUY A BUCKET TO CARRY A TUNE PINKY!" rang out a voice from deep within the forest.

"Uchiha? Is that you?" she asked, nothing in reply. Sakura stood up and rushed inside of his tent and grabbed a Crescent Blade and several kunai and slipped the kunai into her pouch and checked the sharpness of the blade. Sharp as a child's echo. She cautiously stalked out and hid behind a tree, holding the blade close to her chest. Badly hidden chakra closed onto her from above. But only one.

"Good, only one." She moved the blade to se the reflection of the forest behind her and could see him. He was hiding in a tree, his face covered by a dark veil. His hair was a dark red. His skin was a light cream and he looked as if he could be her age. She quickly turned the blade which made a quick whizzing sound. She looked into the blade to see her reflection. Sweat was flowing slowly from her brow and she felt the metal shaft in her hands grow slippery. Her face was red and her mouth felt parched. Sakura clenched her blade and let it lean on her shoulder. She made a few hand signs and breathed in. Sakura dropped her blade from her tree and jumped down.

"Ok, ok… I surrender… Sakura closed her eyes hoping that the guy would come out,

"Smart choice." Said the voice he dropped down from his tree while the hidden Sakura breathed in deeply.

"Now to lure him in." she whispered.

"What are you doing out here… all alone?" he asked,

"Well… I was just out here with my friends…" she said in a high toned voice.

"When they just left me allllll alone…" she batted her eyelashes girlishly.

_**God what have I become?**_

"I think that it was a joke until I woke up and they weren't here." She started to sniffle.

"Aww well then… I'm sure that—" he whipped a kunai from his pocket and flung it over to where Sakura was.

"—we'll get to know each other well, missy."

……………………………………………………………

"How did…?"

"Basic instinct. Now come out and let's see you." Sakura gripped her Crescent Blade and turned around to face the guy.

"And you won't kill me?" she asked pitifully.

"No, if you're cute enough."

_**Pervert **_

"Fine," Sakura turned around and looked over to him. He did a Fox Whistle and Sakura blushed deep scarlet.

"Now what really are you doing out here?" he asked,

"Waiting."

"For whom?"

"A friend."

"Aww, I see." He raised his arm and clicked something at the back of his neck.

"I'm Kira. And you…?"

"Sakura Haruno." She replied.

"Nice name and I think I won't forget either. Good, I'm terrible with names." Sakura giggled, Kira smirked. The veil fell from his face and onto the ground with a thud. His eyes were the most beautiful dark blue and his nose was neat and perfect. His hair, (Described earlier if you weren't reading this right…) was a dark red he had one of those dark black tee shirts and white shorts just like Sasuke.

"Well, what do think I'm gonna do? Jump at you and scream 'boo'?" he asked, Sakura started to laugh harder.

"Well, no… but you're funny anyways," she said, Sakura dropped her blade in an attempt to keep a straight face but failed… miserably.

"What are you doing?" she asked,

"Well… to be short… I was sent by my master to take you somewhere…" Sakura stopped laughing.

"And if necessary," he talked in an eerily quiet voice.

"I'm aloud to use force." Sakura bent down and picked up her blade and shot up.

"Like hell you will!" she said and tested the blade again. With a soft pat, pat on the ground, her blood dropped making the blade seem even more deadlier, Kira smiled.

"Are you a good fighter as my master says? Or are you just protected by others?" Sasuke and Naruto immediately flashed through her mind. With a small gasp she took a small step back.

"No… I'm not weak…" she took yet another step back.

"Or are you?" a kunai then zipped past her hair, and with it, took her head protector too.

"You're not fit to be a konuchi if you can't even deflect a kunai that slow." He said, and drew a shirikan from his back pack. He started to twirl the blades together in a circle around the semi-large shaft. Sakura took back herself only to be back up right agenst a tree.

"Oh great…" she mumbled. A kunai took launch, seconds whizzed by… minutes… hours… it seemed as if the kunai wouldn't dare come to her… but sadly it did. With a great yelp of pain, the kunai dug into her arm, splattering blood everywhere.

"See? You're weak. You need to be aware of things." He flicked another kunai at her, this time it was engraved into her right thigh. Sakura bit her lip hard causing the blood to slowly trickle down her cheek and onto the ground.

"Dear Sakura-chan? What will we do with you?" the next kunai landed into her left hand.

"You're—"

"No… I'm…n-not… we-ak… you…" the words couldn't even form into her mouth. It hurt so much.

_**NO! SAKURA! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! WHAT ABOUT SASUKE? WHAT ABOUT NARUTO?**_

Naruto-kun…?

_**Yes! C'mon Sakura! Stand up! Save yourself!**_

It was then Sakura relised no-one would save her here. God knew where Sasuke went, Naruto probably forgot about her. Kakashi is probably reading his little retarded book somewhere… Sakura gripped the Blade in her right hand, and straightened up.

"No… I will not loose to you…" Sakura glared at Kira,

:"Well not the Pink Princess decides to become the better."

"No… I've been the better all along."

……………………………………………

Well? What do ya think? I love it! SO you should love it! C'mon! Say you love it! And review please! Thanks!

-kittykute


	8. Sakura's First Death

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Sakura reached over to her arm and pulled the kunai out. She threw it aside and took out each of the others… slowly and painfully.

I want to feel pain… I want to feel what it's like…

_**That's my Sakura!**_

Sakura then took out the last kunai in her hand. She took it into her hand and wiped the blood onto her shirt.

"C'mon… you think you can take me? Well… let's see then," Sakura raised the Crescent Blade and Started to swing it around in a circle. Kira smirked.

"Ok then," with one quick motion, he lounged at her she dodged, he threw another kunai at her, she continued to twirl the shaft and deflected it.

"She is good," he thought aloud, Sakura started to run at him, the blade motionless in her hands, she then jumped up and started to rotate herself in a 360 and then sent the blade crashing down on his head.

_**Pat… pat… pat…pat…**_

…………………………………………………………………

Sasuke ducked. It ran, Sasuke threw a kunai at it. It stopped and dropped to the ground with a thud.

**_Finally, _**he thought, it had taken him hours, but he finally killed it.

A deer. A freakin' deer. He walked over to it and picked it up onto his shoulders.

"Sakura's gonna be pissed off…" he whispered to himself.

"Oh well."

"ARHG!" Sasuke dropped the deer from his shoulders,

That was Sakura! Sasuke thought for a minute. Then sped off towards the camp. Further on he could sense blood and chakra. Even closer he could see Sakura's pink hair and another. Then he arrived. And gasped at what he saw. Deeply engraved in a mans head was a Crescent Blade. But even surprisingly. Sakura was covered in blood.

"Sakura!" the man dropped to the ground with the Blade still in his head. A large puddle was forming around his head and body, while Sakura stood stark still. Her hands trembled and her eyes flashed a deep red. Her hair was wild looking and her shirt was torn and bloodied.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out again.

"I…" Sakura continued to tremble.

"Killed him…" Sakura gave in and started to cry bitterly. Her hair encircled around her head and her already bloody hands were covered in more blood and tears. Sasuke didn't know how to react. He had never seen Sakura in this kind of state before. Sure, he'd seen her cry, but this was different. She was shaking… and hurting badly… she was truly upset. All Sasuke could do was stare at her, spellbound.

"Uchiha… what did it feel like to kill someone for the first time?" Sasuke sighed calmly.

"Sakura… please I hate to see you this way. Stop it please." He said, Sakura lifted her head and looked over to the source of the voice.

"Answer the question, please." She said unfeelingly,

"Sakura… that's a very hard question. Leave it." He said, Sakura let her head loll to her chest again,

"Answer the question please." She repeated in the same tone. Sasuke sighed.

"It felt very wrong. And sad. Happy?" he said, Sakura forced a smile onto her sad face.

"Sure. Whatever Uchiha. I'm going to bed for a little while. Ok?" Sasuke nodded and walked over to her.

"Get some rest. You need it. Just pretend this never happened." Sasuke took her hand and guided her to her tent and tucked her in.

"Thanks… Sasuke." She said, Sasuke gave her a smile.

"No problem, Sakura-chan."

………………………………………

_**She is as strong as I've heard. Yes… she's the one. Defiantly. But… how will I get her to Release? How will I get her to find herself? Well… I will find that out in time… but… it will get harder to hide the little girl who cries behind the rage that others see. Let that keep itself at the back of your head, Haruno Sakura-san. Yes… keep that in mind… **_


	9. Blood

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Hmp.

**_"And watch you bleed. And watch you bleed, the more you push through broken glass the thicker it becomes, and the more you turn on broken wounds, the sooner you will need a gun. A gun, yeah, yeah. 'Cause you're dancing dirt into snow, while all around you people grow. You're dancing dirt into the snow. While all around you people. Grow." _**

Sakura sang that song over and over again as she did the wash at a near by spring that they had stopped at for the night. Sakura took in the amazing high pitched sounds of the water quickly trickling down the drop. Sakura sighed and brought the wash back over to the camp.

****Sasuke was sitting on a rock looking into the fire, deep in thought. Sakura plunked down a whicker basket near the fire and cautiously laid the clothes over a high stick that was propped up in the middle of the fire. When she was done, she threw the basket over to her opening of her tent where it stayed perfectly still and accurately thrown. Sakura started over towards Sasuke, the small glass container thumping in rhyme as it hit her chest. She was nearly over to Sasuke and was about to open her mouth to say something, when she felt something lighter on her chest. She quickly looked down and saw that the glass container was falling slowly to the brown floor. The illuminated light of the fire reflected on the glass as it crashed onto the ground. Its shiny glass shards were sent flying everywhere some into the fire pit, others just flew everywhere. But the hollow part of the bottom stayed in tact, and slowly, ever so slowly, crimson red blood started to flow from the glass jar. The small rose petals floated along with the blood and then stopped. Sakura's lips started to tremble. Memories came flowing back. Awful, horrible… painful memories.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Stop it! Stop it! SROP IT NOW CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SAKURA'S WATCHING YOU RETARDED JACKASS!" Yumi Haruno barked, Sakura's father gave Yumi an evil glare before slapping her face again. Sakura stood, only mortified by the events before her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. Why did her parents fight like that?**_

"**_If it wasn't for _**her**_ we wouldn't be in tis mess! If she wasn't born everything would be fine!" shouted her father. More tears found their way onto Sakura's cheeks. _**

"_**How can you say that? She is a darling little girl! Smart, pretty and happy! That was until you came back and started going all commando!" Sakura's father looked over at the crying Sakura marched over to her and grabbed her hair.**_

"_**Are you talking about this girl? The girl that needs so much money that we can't live that way we want? Yumi, we can't do anything with this girl around? Why don't we get rid of her—?"**_

"_**NO! NEVER! She's my Sakura-chan. MY Sakura-chan!"**_

"_**Don't be daft women! If she somehow gets killed you'd be happy! I'm doing this for you!" he stated too pushed and pull her hair causing blood to trickle from the roots of her hair. (That actually happened to me once it hurt like fucking hell.) **_

"_**Yumi, think of yourself for once. Think of what you want." Yumi thought for a minute as her father brought a kunai to her throat.**_

"_**No! Let her go!" **_

_**Let her go!**_

_**Let her go!**_

_**Let her go!**_

_**LET HER GO!**_

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura dropped onto the ground and cried. She was truly alone. She was all her life.


	10. Transformation

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-kun. But he's so damn cute!

Sasuke raised his head and looked over to the crying form of Sakura.

"Sakura. Stop crying, whats the matter?" he asked without getting up from the rock.

"Did something bite you—?" Sakura raised her head to look at Sasuke. Her face was pale and white and her eyes red like before. Sasuke stood up.

"Sakura…?" he asked, Sakura slowly raised herself onto her feet, breathing hard.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke reached out his hand.

"Sakura…?" Sakura moved her lips and bared her teeth. Canine teeth were growing in her gums. Dark blood was oozing from her mouth and onto the ground. Sakura gave a mighty growl and bit Sasuke's hand.

"…" Sasuke flinched at the sudden pain, but didn't say anything.

"What are you?" Sakura's eyes turned wide.

"What have you done with Sakura?" Sakura let go of Sasuke hand and looked utterly shocked.

"**_Father…_**" Said Sakura, Sasuke stared at her.

"**_Father… Must…_**" Sakura bared her teeth again.

"**_DIE!_**" After a mighty rip of flesh, two pairs of silk white wings sprouted from Sakura's back. Blinding white light followed after causing Sasuke to back away and close his eyes. With a sudden lift of emotion, Sasuke felt very happy. Very… cleansed. Like all the troubles of the world were lifted from his shoulders, like the god Atlas being relieved from carrying the world on his shoulders. When the light ceased, Sasuke opened his eyes. Sakura was gone. From above he could hear the mighty echo of wings flapping. He looked up. And low and behold, was Sakura Haruno. Flying upwards into the sky.

"Sakura!" he called, he thought for a minute and then raced to the tree nearest to Sakura and focused chakra to his feet, soon, he was running up the trunk of the tree. The branches and needled stuck in his hair as he climbed higher and higher and higher until he was on top. He focused what was left of his chakra and jumped up to Sakura, and currented his chakra on the air.

As he jumped into the air, he caught a fair glimpse of Sakura. Her hair was flailing and her teeth were bared.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He said and dived over to her. Hugging her similarly to when he was fixed with the Cursed Seal. He held on tight until he could feel the blinding light once more and had some courage left over to look up to her. Her hair was wild and her mouth was open like a large hole. Her red glaring eyes turned once more into shimmering green and her pale skin turned again into a light peach color. She closed her eyes and the light fully stopped, Sakura became limp and started to fall like a rag doll thrown into the air. She was going down. Sasuke with her.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Hurry your ass up a bit Fuzzy Eyebrows!" called Naruto as he turned around once again to face the road.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming."

"Wait." Said the little dog, Pakkun. Naruto sighed.

"The last time you said to 'wait' you smelled out another bitch!"

"Female dog!" cried Lee.

"It's the same bloody thing, so, what do you smell? Bones, bitches—?"

"Sakura Blossoms. You dobe." Said the summoned dog. Lee smacked his polished head.

"Of course! That's what I smelt a few minutes ago! Know I know why Kakashi summoned you to help us!" he called, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Where is it coming from?" he asked, Pakkun poked his paw north.

"Thataway." He announced. Lee and Naruto were off like bullets.

…………………………………………………………..

"**_Must save Sakura-chan! Must save Sakura!"_** Cried a loud voice inside Sasuke's head. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to think, the wind rushing past the two. Sakura knocked out, and Sasuke beside himself. Sakura was mumbling things like 'sorry' and 'thank you' to her, Sasuke was thinking hard to try and save them… or at least Sakura. He finally got an idea. He started to gather chakra in his chest, and then rolled out a huge fire ball. It hit the ground and started to burn, by the time Sasuke and Sakura had gotten to it, it had burned out and a small but deep pond. With a huge splash, Sasuke and Sakura made it. But just barely.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" called a irritable voice, old Tsunade Hokage of Konoha turned around in her revolving chair after taking a mouthful of shake.

"What is it know? More freakin' paperwork?" she asked sarcastically, and then poured herself another round of shake. The messenger, a teenager around 17, shook his head.

"No ma'am. It's Sakura Haruno. She's been…"

"What?" asked Tsunde in a urgent tone?

"Well… kidnapped." She glared at him, "Ma'am!" Tsunade stood up.

"When? Where has she gone!" she asked woozily,

"We don't know. But we think she took off weeks ago…"

"Then why wasn't it reported weeks ago, damn it!" she cried.

"Because we only found out today, Hokage-sama. When you ordered me to go and get her for a meeting…? And she wasn't there. I looked around her house, and saw that the bathroom door was knocked down, (Naruto did that after he figured it out. He just kicked the door down. Hehe…) and water in the bathtub. It was freezing cold—"

"SHE WAS KIDNAPPED WHILE IN THE BATHTUB!"

………………………………………………

Heyya peps, whatcha been up to while I was gone? (Not much.) Ok then, wait…. I'm not done here goddamnit! I'm still a writing. So carry on with your reading…

……………………………………………….

Sasuke opened his eyes very slowly, his eye lids opening to take in all the sights around him. He was in water, his body felt it, and… he could hear water. On top of him, he felt warmth. Then, after recalling what had happened only minutes before, lifted his head to find Sakura. And you can just guess what the warmth was? Sakura her eyes closed her hair in tangles and mingled with blood. On her back were two huge rips in her clothes were the wings grew. Itachi was right. Sakura **_was_** an angel.


	11. TAKE OVER! Sakura wakes up Finally

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Hehe… I don't own shit all… only the dust bunnies under my bed.

"**_Sakura… wake up! Sasuke is calling for you!"_**

"No… I can't my body won't move…"

"**_Sakura! MOVE YOUR ASS NOW!"_**

"I would… but I really can't… stop yelling at me, Inner Sakura."

"**_Sakura! Move now!"_**

"I can't!"

"**_NOW!"_**

Sakura bolted upright will all the remaining strength she had in her system. She eyes flashed open only to be met with the sting feeling of something covering her eyes, hardened blood. She picked it off as you would a scab, slowly and painfully, being careful not to rip off her eyes brows. After slow, and painful removment of the blood she looked around.

"Sasuke?" she said,

"Sakura, get off me. You're too heavy." Sakura whipped her head up and turned around, underneath her, lay Sasuke, his eyes cold and his mouth shut tight.

"Sasuke!" she called, and brought her arms around his neck. He imedently hugged her back tighter.

"Sakura… I thought that you were…" Sakura raised her brow.

"Why would you think I'd be dead? What happened? Why did I…? Where am I…?" Sakura raised a hand to her head.

"Holy shit my head hurts…" she closed her eyes and opened them again. Sasuke's eyes turned gentle like once more and Sakura smiled.

"Now tell me… what the hell happened?"

………………………………..

Only some hours later did Sakura fall asleep. Sasuke was playing with the retracting sword that he had given Sakura, when he spotted Sakura laying on the ground sleeping. He got up from his usual rock and walked over to her. He took a hand and caressed her soft cheek. It was then, he felt warmth again. Like, everything in the world would be alright. The darkness was halted and the light danced in the heavens, he lifted his hand and looked into her face. Happy and free,

"**_Father must die!" _**Sasuke took back his hand. The image of the 'angel' Sakura flooded back into his mind. If only there was someway to figure out what the hell happened to her, what triggered it. Wonder can do marvelous things. IF one can think it, it can surly become real.

"Oh, Sakura. What did happen?" he murmured to himself. He took his hand back and looked into her darkening features.

"What is she?" he thought aloud, Sasuke started for a long time into Sakura's face. Even something as simple as this puzzled the great Uchiha Prodigy.

"Damn," he cursed, he just couldn't think of anything that would be plausible. Nothing had entered his mind that really seemed real.

"Uchiha, you ok?" said a calm voice; Sasuke looked down and saw Sakura's wide green eyes open.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. Don't worry," he stood up and walked over to his 'rock' and sat down looking into the fire again.

"Uchiha, are you upset or something, about what happened?" she asked, Sasuke shook his head.

"Nah, don't trouble yourself. Go back to sleep."

"Sasuke?"

"Yup?"

"I'm really sorry. What would I do without you?" she layed back down on the ground next to the fire and turned over facing the dark forest.

"Yeah. What would you do?"

……………………………………………………………….

The next morning was a short of calming morning. Like a Sunday in April or something, the kind that makes you feel so free and happy. And being in a forest at that kinda time is one of the best free things in life. Sakura woke up feeling this way, and smiled as she looked into the orange embers of the left over fire last night. Clinging to the back of her neck was some few strands of hair; her face had a weird wet feeling like after you dipped your face into water. She sighed and looked over to Sasuke's rock; he had fallen asleep some time after Sakura. His head was leaning on his knee which was brought up onto the rock while his other leg was limp on the ground.

"He looks so cute while he's asleep." She whispered while pushing the bangs away from his face.

She could hear heavy breathing and a loud whoosh of wind, Sakura darted left and pushed Sasuke off of the rock and wiped a kunai at the source of chakra behind her. Sasuke snorted and stood up.

"What?" he called, Sakura smiled at his morning idiotic ness.

"We're being ambushed; get some weapons from your tent." Sakura took out multiple kunais and attached with them, fish net strings coated in oil. As she tied them to her fingers, Sasuke came out wielding a retractable sword. Sakura closed her eyes trying to figure out where the chakra was coming from.

'There!' she flung a kunai which hit the cloak of it. Sakura cursed but kept her cool. Sasuke on the other hand had taken off only moments ago. He hid his chakra and searched the area around them for enemies.

"Where the hell could one conceal themselves without only a slight bit of chakra?" he asked himself.

"Sharingan!" he said and the pin-wheel like kekki genkai appeared in his eyes. The red and the black swirls. The dark curse. Sasuke spotted some type of heat source. He ran for it.

……………………………………………………………..

Sakura: Well, kittykute can't update today, (boohoo) so we will!

Sasuke: Me AND you?

Sakura: Gotta problem with that Bubs?

Sasuke: Nope, not at all… don't hurt me!

Sakura: Just because **_she _**is too lazy to get off her ass and reply to the reviewers, we will.

Sasuke: (Mumbles)

Sakura: Ok, here we a go!

-dragonfly454

Sakura: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

-blackXheart:

Sakura: I know I am…

Sasuke: Grumbles…

-HeartAngel:

Sakura: I know I hate my father too, (Basterd…)

Sasuke: What? What happed? Asleep the whole time

55Itachi88:

Sasuke: I hate your penname,

Sakura: Sasuke shut your friggin' mouth! Thanks for reviewing and your welcome, SASUKE!

Sasuke: Thanks

Gambet:

Sakura: Hehe… thanks… that's a bunch!

Kyuubi-Sharingan508:

Sakura: Thanks for spelling!

-lainey-bo-bainy:

Sasuke: I don't think your crazy… just evil

Sakura: You say that to all the girls

Sasuke: Ye3ah, because all girls are—

Sakura: (Glare)

Sasuke: What did I say?

-sakuneji rule and kakasaku…:

Sasuke:More? Greedy…

Sakura: Shut up munchkin

Canadian-Girl:

Sakura: Thanks! Hehe

Rouge-Alchemist:

Sakura: Thanks for reviewing! A LOT!

Kurenai Chinoumi:

Sasuke: PATIENT? Sakura is his true?

Sakura: I'm not saying anything… hehe yup…

-hanagashi123:

Sakura: Thanks for the complements!

Sasuke: And your user name, 'hanagashi', do you mean Kagome's last name from the manga\anime Inuyasha? 'Cause its 'Higarashi'.

Sakura: Smart alec

-m.tdog:

Sakura: We! Thank you very, very, very, very, much! Hehe

Sasuke: (Whisper) She's hyper… beware!

DBZJaganeye:

Sasuke Sakura: Thank you!

TWISTEDBroly77:

Sasuke: Are YOU twisted?

Sakura: Well, that about it for reviews, I'm tired. (Falls asleep)

And she gets mad at me when I fall asleep geez… (Goes off to find a bucket of water… somewhere…)


	12. Sakura Meet Itachi teme!

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I totally caught my keys from like three meters away with one hand! I won 20 dollars from my old man. Oh yeah! Oh, I don't own Naruto-kun. Sorry

Sasuke squinted his eyes as the blood poured from the large gash in the side of a missing-nin he had just killed. He wiped his face and continued to slaughter. For a weird reason, he didn't feel upset for it. Or even disgusted by the sights he saw. No. Sasuke Uchiha was an irregular killing machine. And he had lost Sakura-chan; he couldn't pick up her chakra or anything. But she was there, oh yea. When he had finished, Sasuke went searching for Sakura. He looked high and low but no, he couldn't find her.

(A\N: Hey, just to ask for anyone interested. I'm having a little problem. Not with writing or any of that stuff. Just like Sigh Boy problems. Ok, go ahead and laugh it out before you answer. Well, this is what happened. All my friends hate me, everyone else is totally no help and I'm too caught up in my own egotisicalness, that I'm too scared to ask anyone who actually knows me. So here I go. Please help me!

This is plain and simple what happened. There is a guy I sit next to in class. He's REALLY cute and REALLY funny, but he's like… all evil like, yeah know? And well, I kinda like him. But he's on the badminton team at out school. And he met this other girl whose name I will not say because if I do, and anyone from my class reads this, they will probably ask award questions. So, hehe… and he WON'T SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT HER! And it's driving me freakin nuts! So… if anyone has any idea on how to shut him up or anything or just acknowledge that you wanna help, then put it into your review. I'm glad I can trust you guys!—kittykute.)

Sasuke hit his head about a million times before thinking about using his Sharingan.

"Sharingan!" he whispered and well, yeah know. He could feel her presence, not too far away, but faint enough that he wouldn't be followed.

………………………………………………..

Sakura was roughly wrenched back by the hair and thrown into a tree.

"What the fuck, Kisame? Stop it, we've gotta get her back to Orochimaru ALIVE. Got that?" said a very low toned voice.

"I… c-couldn't… care…s-shit… you… y-you…" Sakura lifted her head and smirked.

"Baka!" she called, the blue toned Missing-Nin grunted.

"Whatever, wench. Listen, you squeal, and I chop," the blue toned man said and shifted a large blade type thing wrapped in bandages on his back.

"Try it, buddy, see what happens." She smirked again, showing cockiness shows your enemies that you aren't afraid. But Sakura was close to petrified; she was so scared that every time she stopped talking she'd bite her lip until it bled fresh again on different parts of her bottom lip.

Inner Sakura: Where in freakin' hell is Sasuke at a time like this?

Sakura: I dunno, but I honestly think I can handle these two; they look so… pitiful, probably petty thieves.

Inner Sakura: I don't know Sakura… keep your eyes open and make sure they don't get behind you. They look petty, but fast.

Sakura: Since when did **_you_** care so much?

Inner Sakura: Since I decided I'm too young to die. Not get your ass back alive. Ok?

Sakura: Hai!

………………………………….

Sakura flicked out a kunai and flicked it carelessly at the guy who swore, as he quickly moved to the side, he blinked his eyes carelessly and sent it whirling back at Sakura.

Sakura wasn't quick enough.

Nether was Sasuke.

……………………………

Well, there you go. The whole freakin' story! Nah, just joking. It's just the first part. Every maybe 12 chapters, I'll stop and start another part of the story. Like an extended chapter. So, won't be sending out chapters very soon, maybe in another two weeks. I got so many new ideas that they're shooting outta my ass… nah, just jokin'! Anyways, please review my dear reviewers and I'll talk to yeah soon.

--kittykute

P.S I'll be writing just another story called **_Photograph _**. Staring Sakura Haruno, Hinata Huugya,. It's about all the girls going to Camp. (I watched Bring it On, so heh, I got the idea.)

Love Yeah All!

--kittykute


	13. Sasuke's Tears And A Kiss To Heal

Part Two Chapter 13

"SAKURA!" barked Sasuke, he looked around, his hair darting around with him a he swiveled his head around.

"Sakura!" he called again, that's when he felt it. A light sensation. Like happiness.

**_Sakura! _**He yelled mentally, his heart was so set on finding Sakura, he didn't even realize he was killing some other puppets in front of him. That's when he found Sakura. IT wasn't a pretty sight. Sakura was on the ground, her face to Sasuke, her eyes were cold and unseeing, her hair was matted with blood and her arm was twisted the wrong way. Multiple stabs in her chest area were visible. A huge slash went down the left side her body and her whole left arm was covered in kunais.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered in disbelieve.

"Hahahahahahah!" Sasuke heard a muffling laughter; Sasuke turned his head around ever so slowly to see Kisame, laughing his goddamn head off and his brother, Itachi. His bottom face was covered by the Atataski cloak he wore and his semi-long hair waved in the cool summer air.

"Sasuke… my brother." He snarled, Sasuke snapped his Sharingan eyes open.

"Why did you do this to Sakura?" he growled lowly, Kisame started to laugh hollowly, but Itachi stopped him.

"Sasuke… remember our little promise? For me to destroy your happiness?" he took a side glance at Sakura.

"Well, I just did." Itachi smiled evilly. Sasuke clenched his fist and walked over to Sakura's body. She was still alive… barely. Sasuke picked her up and started to walk away.

"You are running away beloved brother? Just like when I killed our family?" he asked, Sasuke kept walking.

"You were always the weak one, Sasuke nii-san, ( You can say that to younger brothers too… right?) Keeping himself out of danger when others are in trouble." Itachi snapped his fingers.

"What, Itachi? You're the coward? The one who killed just because… just because…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inner Sakura: Sakura! You're in here with me!

Sakura: Yeah, I am.

Inner Sakura: What the fudge happened out there?

Sakura: I think… I got killed.

Inner Sakura: WHAT?

Sakura: No, I can't be. No, I'm alive. I think.

Inner Sakura: Well, get going! Kick some blue ass would yeah?

Sakura: Ok, I'll try.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke clenched Sakura's body harder.

"Itachi you—" he felt something move in his arms, Sakura opened a green eye and surveyed the area around her.

**_His left leg isn't blocked; I can attack there and work my way up. Perfect! _**

Sakura rolled out of Sasuke's arms and fell to the ground. She leaned up, and ran quickly over to Itachi, who wasn't expecting it.

_**There!**_

SLASH! Itachi was on the ground, flinching.

"Itachi-sama!" called Kisame, (Just note; I don't really know what these two are like, Kisame and Itachi so I'll just write them as retards!)

"Damn it, wench!" he shouted and made his way over to Sakura again. She smirked and reached inside the pocket of her shorts.

"A retractable blade?" asked Kisame, Sakura smirked.

"Yes. And guess what?" with one mighty blow, Kisame's arm fell to the ground.

"Ever heard of a little thing called 'moldable chakra?'" Kisame held the stump of his arm allowing the blood to seep all over his hand.

"C'mon, Sakura. Let's go." Sakura retracted the blade and walked off with Sasuke.

……………………………………………….

"Fucking basterd. Holy shit, I can't believe that that jackass did this to me," Sakura pulled out another kunai and flung it over to Sasuke for him to clean in the water of the river they had stopped to rest at for the night. Sakura focused chakra in her hand and then started to heal the wounds on her arm and the rest of her body.

"Sasuke, after I fix myself up, I'll heal you too, ok?" Silence followed afterwards.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" asked Sakura walking over to him, his head was down and he was hugging his knees. Sakura tapped his head and leaned her head over to his.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered and tried to pry his hands off of his knees. After successfully taking his hands off, she held them and looked into his face. Tears were streaming down his face and he was pitifully sniveling.

"Sasuke—" before she could say anything, Sasuke had laced his arms around her waist and layed his head on her shoulder.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

"I thought… you were gonna die… I thought that you would be taken away from me… again…" he sniffed and held her tighter.

"Sakura… you scared me… don't… please don't do that again." Sakura could feel the wet tears sink into her newly mended shoulder. Sakura raised her arms and pushed him off of her gently and looked at him.

"Sasuke. I will never leave you or go and die on you, ok? Look at you, you're a great Uchiha, what would Naruto say if he saw you like this?" Sakura leaned down and gave him a face to face glare.

"Sasuke, do you really care about me that much?" she asked, Sasuke stopped crying.

"Umm, I dunno. It's just, if you died what would Naruto do to me?" Sakura smiled and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"You go to sleep, it'll help." And Sakura walked into her tent.

……………………………………………………………………..

Hey, hey, hey! Guess whose back? KK! .kittykute is back in the house! Kickin' ass and writing… stuffies! So, please review! I gave you a little bit of a romance thing because it had been lacking it! SO… please review! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! With a cherry on top…


	14. He Will Never Love You Back Part One

Chapter 14

The days were getting longer and hotter and it was harder and harder to find water at a decent price. So, Sakura and Sasuke took up odd jobs here and there to make ends meet, (Ohh they sound like a married couple…) Sakura usually took up waiting tables or one day maid cleaning, Sasuke did stuff like heavy lifting and paper boy. Their total for one whole week would usually last for about a few days.

One day, while leaving the Village of Tea, Sasuke and Sakura had collected enough for about a week and a half plus some bottles of water for the way around.

"Hey, Sasuke, where are we gonna set up camp?" asked Sakura as night had just crept across the night sky.

"One we get deeper into the woods we'll set up." He said shortly, Sakura crooked an eyebrow.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" she asked, Sasuke nodded and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be gone tonight for a little while, alright? I'll go looking for food." He squeezed her hand and then let it go. But Sakura took it back again.

"Why?"

"We're lacking some supplies." Answered Sasuke.

"But we can just head back and get some more before sundown—"

"No!" he screeched, Sakura quickly let go of his hand and looked at him bluntly.

"Because… I would… like to keep some of it just in case… you know… we could fix your necklace." He unconvincingly said,

"No, that's not it. Sasuke, whats wrong? You can tell me…?"

"You wouldn't understand… just leave it alone…" Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and trudged deeper into the forest and disappeared.

…………………………………………………………………

About half an hour later, Sakura found a decent campsite and set up both of their tents. She made a fire and set up a pot over a small griddle and poured some dark gravy, veggies and some dried meat. The meat soon absorbed the juices and tenderized while the veggies became soft. When it was done, she smiled and poured it into a wooden bowl from her pack. She pulled out a spoon and started to eat. When she had finished, she drank a sip of water and pulled out a book that Sasuke had given to her the other day, it was called **_The Master of the Game_** by Sidney Sheldon. Sakura enjoyed it greatly. When she reached book two, **_Kate_**, she stopped reading. She looked up towards the sky and relised that it was almost 11:00. She put out the fire, and constructed a barrier and tried to sleep. But couldn't, so she took a walk to look for Sasuke.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura: He can't be doing anything that bad. I mean, what the hell would he be doing?

Inner Sakura: Feeling himself?

Sakura: Inner me!

Inner Sakura: You asked me what I thought; don't get mad at me because I did what you asked.

Sakura: Whatever… Look! I think its—"

Sakura stopped in her sentence and her jaw dropped. There was Sasuke. On the ground, his shirt ripped open and dark red kunai slashes were curved into his belly.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

"NO SAKURA STAY AWAY! OR IT'LL GET YOU TOO!" he yelled Sasuke, he stopped and closed his eyes.

Sakura ran away back to the campsite and jumped onto her bedroll, ignoring the pains in her belly.

"Damn it…" she cursed

……………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, Sasuke came back. He checked Sakura's tent and saw Sakura, clenching a small photo frame. It was the picture of team seven.

"He will…" Sasuke took the picture out of her hands,

"Never…" Sasuke lifted his hand and slowly moved his eyes around the frame. There was Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, him… and Sakura in the middle. Smiling. He stared at the smiling girl until he heard Sakura mutter these words;

"He will never… love… you… back."

………………………………………………………………..

Hehe… Akamaru… I'm so sick 


	15. He Will Never Love You Back Part Two

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: If I was rich, would I look like this?

I dedicate the rest of this story to Greater Lights because her advice on this boy that I had trouble with. I actually told him 'Shut the fuck up! Why the hell do you talk about her all the time when nobody cares?' he stared at me blankly and stood up.

'I didn't think you felt that way, sorry Katelyn.' And he STOPPED! Oh yeah! Thanks a lot Greater Lights! I love you!

(Just for the record, not that way )

Sasuke dropped the photo frame in his hands and looked into the face of his rosette haired comrade. Sasuke reached down to hold her hand but she flinched.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Voice: He cannot return your love

"He will never return my love."

Voice: He will turn his back on you.

"He will turn his back on me."

Voice: He hates you.

"I hate him. Because

He

Doesn't

Love

Me

Back. "

Sasuke picked Sakura up by the shoulders.

"Sakura! That isn't true! I'm your friend."

"He doesn't love me."

"Sakura… don't…"

"He will betray me…"

"Sakura… that isn't true."

"I will be alone…"

"Sakura…"

"And hurt…"

"Sakura I love—"

"…again." Sasuke stopped and looked at this fragile girl with sympathy. All she had been through during her life… her father… her mother… being teased all the time… it must've been very hard and sad. She started to breath hoarsely so he brung her outside. Small droplets fell from the grey

"Sakura. I love you, so stop, ok? We all love you, Naruto, me, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, (Not that way… but maybe for Sasuke… dunno…) everyone cares and loves you." Sakura looked up and laced her arms around his neck.

"You mean that, Sasuke-kun?"

"Very much so."

"So, you love me?"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….yes. I do."


	16. A WHORE?

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: As the world turns, the money from peoples pockets do not fall into my hands so I cannot buy Naruto-kun. Hehe… if I did, damn it… Orochimaru would be dead quicker then how long it takes to download an Episode of Naruto on my computer. (This is pretty quick by the way.)

The day after that whole episode was a time for complete training. Sakura was getting a little bit rusty and Sasuke needed something to ease his mind. So, Sasuke thought that Sakura need some more yeah know… defense because she sure did need it. Sasuke taught her more then she had thought for him to know in only three years. He taught her strategic shirikan jutsus and more defenses with the Crescent Blade. And, of course, Katon, Gyacotsu no Jutsu. (I know it ain't right… bear with it!)

"OK, Sakura. This is what yeah do," Sasuke heaved in a great lungful of air and then let it out in the form of a giant fireball. Sakura marveled at the sight.

"Holy crap," she mumbled. Sasuke laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know. It took me days to do this perfectly when I was younger." A small cloud of sadness engulfed Sasuke temporarily but he then focused all his attention on Sakura.

"Ok, this is called Katon, Gyacotsu no Jutsu. It's been passed down in my family for hundreds of years. And you're considered an Uchiha if you can do this perfectly." Sakura smiled. She loved a challenge. Especially if she knew that she'd win.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Katon! Gyacotsu no Jutsu!" Sakura bellowed as she gathered chakra in her chest and formed the hand seals Sasuke taught her. After she had finished them, she opened her mouth and tried to send out even a small flame, but only managed a few miserable sparks.

Sasuke and Sakura were at a large lake with a small dock in the middle of it screeching out a few meters into the icy depths. Sakura huffed and tried again.

"Katon! Gyacotsu no Jutsu!" she cried, this time, she got just a small flame and it even lasted a few minutes too! Sasuke mockingly applauded her.

"Shut up baka!" she called and gave him the death glare.

Inner Sakura: Bite me you stupid prodigy!

Sakura tried again and again for over two hours and upgraded herself from a small flame to a flame the size of a soccer ball.

"Good job Sakura… for a Haruno." Great, he was dissing lower families now!

"Bite me. I'm not an Uchiha yeah know," she tissed, Sasuke laughed again.

_**We'll see about that. **_

Another hour passed and after Sakura had achieved a flame the size of a small shrub, she passed out… and fell into the lake.

Sasuke darted up and tried to grab her before she fell in, but failed. Sasuke looked around and then jumped in. The water was fresh water was very cold agenst his face as he looked around for the short haired konuchi. His eyes connected with the pink figure gradually sinking slowly into the water and swam for it. He grabbed her tiny waist and propelled them up to the surface of the lake. Once they were on land, Sasuke slapped her a few times to wake her.

"Sakura, wake up…" she shuddered and coughed out some water.

"Jesus… I can't believe that just happened… I blacked out! And…" she turned her head to look at Sasuke.

"You saved me, thank you… Uchiha." She smiled,

"Whatever, I'll make a fire and put away the tents, I got us a job in the next town over, so we can rent a room for maybe two weeks, ok?" Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"Wow! Really? No more hard bedrolls?"

"No, not for two whole weeks."

"Yay!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

About two hours later, Sakura and Sasuke had reached a small fishing village called Hikaru. (I know, I know… my Japanese isn't exactly perfect or large but hey… I'm only !)

It had only maybe twenty people living there. Sakura found it pleasant while Sasuke found it too quiet. Something was always happening in a fishing village. Something or another. When Sasuke and Sakura reached the Main House, large Sakura trees lined the pathway up, around their barks were small while charms swaying in the wind on little white silk strings. At the top of the road was a large mansion. It was a dark red color for good luck, and its side panels were painted a dark brown. As Sasuke and Sakura reached the top, they could see that the large brass door knocked was a large Chinese dragon.

"Wow, these people are rich-rich." Said Sasuke observantly, he then smirked.

"So, Sasuke by the way… whats the job?" she asked, Sasuke's grin faded.

"Well… Sakura-chan… ha-ha… we've gotta slay a demon that's terrorizing this village…"

At first Sakura looked at him stupidly and then, well, lets say, that's Sasuke had had better scoldings in his past. Sakura just exploded.

"Ok, ok, Sakura… calm yourself, would yeah? We'll talk later." Sasuke reached up and raised the heavy door knocker and let it drop. A deafening echo went far and wide as they both stood there waiting for the person to open the door.

About three minutes later, a man in his mid twenties came out decked in very old fashioned emperor's outfit.

"I'm so sorry, but we can't—"

"I'm Uchiha, the demon slayer?" he asked, the man

Smiled.

"Ahh, yes, Uchiha-sama," he looked at her a little distastefully, and then put his focus on Sasuke.

"Would you please follow me Uchiha-sama? Ohh, what a disobedient wrench you have there, girl! Take your masters belongings! What kind of wrench are you?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Her? A wretch? My ass!

"Hey, mister, do I look like a wretch to you?"

"What a mouth this girl has." Said the man,

"She isn't my wretch, she's my whore."

……………………………………………………………………………

"WHAT KINDA SITUATION HAVE YOU PUT ME INTO?YOU FUCKING RETARD?I HATE YOU! TELLING THAT MAN I WAS A WHORE! WHAT KINDA SHIT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL UCHIHA!" barked Sakura whilst in their room, Sasuke was sitting on the bed his hands under his head, humming.

"Well? Answer?"

"That man wouldn't let us take the job if he found out that you were a konuchi. People in these parts are very sexist. So please, shut up Sakura-chan." That cooled her down a bit.

"So, I'm a child prostitute?"

"You're 15."

"You're flippin' 16 goddamn it! I can't believe that they fell for it! Me a whore…"

Sakura sat on the foot of the bed and crossed her legs. About a few seconds later, she felt a slight tug at her hair. She turned around a bit and sat the Sasuke was playing with her hair. She sighed and moved back a little bit to allow him to play with it more freely.

"Whats with you and playing with my hair?" she asked bluntly.

"Because I like to, that's why. And, because I really thing you need it." She smirked behind her as she turned around and slapped him on the knee.

"Thanks a lot buddy."

………………………………………………………

Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I've been very busy and my computer would shut down this program if I loaded it so, MY COMPUTER IS FUCKED! I know, I know. So please… Review! Please, let something go good this weekend…

--kittykute


	17. Sora

Chapter 17

"Here," Sasuke threw Sakura what looked like a one piece bathing suit, a very short skirt, and on each side of the skirt was a silver buckle that you could adjust to your thigh size, and a pink shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back.

"Sasuke, I'm not an Uchiha. I can't wear this." She threw the shirt back to him who caught it effortlessly.

"I don't care. Wear it; you're as good as an Uchiha to me now," he threw it back to her again and it landed on her head.

"Fine," she walked into the bathroom to her right and shut the door. Five minutes later, Sakura came out wearing it.

"Interesting, you really **_do _**look like an Uchiha, 86 the pink hair though." He smirked.

"You love my pink hair, I know because you play with it all the time. Hehe," she said, she grabbed a roll of white linen bandages and wrapped it around her thighs and put on her ninja sandals. She then attached her kunai holder and clipped a carry-'round pouch around her waist holding some spell scrolls and some healing potions.

"Alrighty, ready."

……………………………………………………………

The man that Sasuke and Sakura met at the door knocked on the door a few minutes later. Sakura opened the door.

"Whore, where is Sasuke-sama?" he asked, Sakura bit her lip, clenched her fist and pointed to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Would you be as so kind as to please slay our demon?" Sasuke got up from the bed and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Let's go." Sasuke pulled Sakura's wrist as they marched out.

"Uchiha-sama. Why is that whore coming with you?" asked the man.

"Why would it matter to you if you're little demon is slayed?" snapped Sasuke, continuing to walk down the hall.

"Right sir. A thousand apologies." And he bowed low; he raised his head up a bit and glared at Sakura.

"Sasuke, I'm going to fight too?"

"Yeah. Right alongside me. Like partners." He stopped for a minute.

"Sakura, if things get ugly, get out of here and go back to Konoha. Ok? I don't want you to get hurt, because of me." He looked down and then rushed his face into Sakura's.

_**Oh my god, Sasuke Uchiha, human ice cube just kissed me! **_

Sakura returned the kiss as she entwined her tongue with his.

_**Oh my god!**_

After the kiss broke, Sakura felt her lips with her finger.

"Am I an Uchiha now?" she asked.

"Yeah."

……………………………………………………

Sasuke led Sakura out of the mansion and into the main courtyard. The courtyard's trees and shrubs were badly bashed and ripped; the flower patches were flowers once grew was now stripped bare. A large Koi pond in the middle of the courtyard was smashed and destroyed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that someone would do something like this,"

"Not someone, but something, Sakura. C'mon, the people here said he should come in a few hours, so get prepared.

Two Hours Later…

"Oh—"

"—my—"

"GOD! HOLY SHIT RUN FOR IT!" yelled Sakura Sasuke observed the large creature, it was a large bear, with large seething fangs and a foaming mouth, it's brown fur was rugged as if someone brushed the fur the wrong way. Large, white eyes with crimson streaks looking zigzagged were bulging in the large eye sockets sat in rage.

"Sasuke, are you fucked? RUN!"

"No, its genjutsu. I'm sure of it. Trust me," Sakura nodded and started to do hand signs that were synced with Sasuke, seconds later, Sasuke and Sakura both pulled out a sacred sutra from their pack. Sasuke ran for the body while Sakura ran for in between the eyes.

Sakura's POV

Ok, Sakura, don't fuck up now! Sasuke is depending on you! I then ran up to this shoulder, stunned a central nerve and then in one jump that took up a huge load of chakra, I smacked the sutra at the same time as Sasuke and yelled as loud as I could;

"DISSPELL!" The large bear growled in rage as he pawed at the sutra trying to pry it off, but all was fruitless. Pink and blue sparks wrapped around both sutras and then engulfed the over sized mammal. In one great roar, the great bear was puffed into oblivion. I closed my eyes.

I jumped off just in time but was still caught in the great mixed chakra. My leg was still engulfed when I felt a great stinging pain in my leg. I couldn't hold it in. I screamed bloody murder and was nearly about to pulled my hair out, I fell like a rag doll when I heard an irregular voice in my head.

**_Ox, Tiger, Rat, Lamb, Dog, Snake. Hikaru no Tsunami! _** Wait! Those were the hand signs of the Chinese Zodiac! I quickly formed them and shouted,

"Hikaru no Tsunami!" and I felt as if I was lifted up by something, I opened my eyes and then started to shift a little to get out of it's grip. When I couldn't, I looked up to see at least what was lifting me up so. My light green eyes met suddenly with captivating amber eyes and spiked, shimmering blonde hair. It had long pointy ears with one of them was pierced with a silver hoop earring. A long, dark cloak hung from its shoulders and two black suspenders hung on its shoulders from their odd sides. He had dark ninja sandals on its feet. I stared awkwardly at the male, in captivation. I had never seen such a beautiful being before in my life. I had suddenly thought that nothing else had mattered. Sasuke, Naruto, jutsus, Konoha, and defeating Orochimaru seemed as if only a fleeting thought as I raised an arm to stroke his cheek. I lowered my arm when I noticed a fatal looking blade hanging from his back. A large, thick katana hung from a sleth on his back, I could see faint traces of remaining blood on the lethal weapon.

"Who are you?" I whispered, still staring awkwardly.

"I'm Sora. You're Guardian Angel."

……………………………………………………

Heyya! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't review for like, ever! I've been really pissed and really being 'anti-anti-social.' I actually think that I kinda fit in now! Seriously! People have been kinda neglecting me for ever but now… A WORLD OF DIFFERENCE! I'm so happy!

Anyways, I know I've been a royal pain in the ass for now updating sooner, but hey, being me is hard! Please be nice and review, review, review! Thanks!

--kittykute


	18. Hell and Heaven Sasuke and Sakura

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"G…Guardian Angel?" stumbled Sakura, Sora nodded his head and beamed.

"Yeah, I'm yours. You called upon me. By the way, whats your name?" asked Sora, Sakura blinked.

"Sakura. Sakura H—" she thought for a minute,

"Sakura Haruno. And that's Sasuke Uchiha over there." Sakura surveyed the ground below her, and found no trace of Sasuke.

"Sasuke? SASUKE!" she called, Sakura looked up at Sora.

"Could you please let me down?"

"Let you down?"

"Yea. Please." Sora smirked.

"If you say so." **Drop.**

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THATAWAY!" she screeched as whizzing air passed her ears.

"Holy shit, holy shit holy shit, holy shit!" she said, and then focused chakra to her feet and then made contact with the ground.

"SOME GUARDIAN ANGEL YOU ARE!" she shouted.

"Yea, yea. I only did what you asked."

"Dumbass." She murmured, and then looked around for Sasuke,

"You're gonna burn in hell for that!"

"As if!" Sakura called, and continued to search for Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" she called out, searching for him, she finally found him lying on the ground.

"Sakura! You're alright!" he breathed in a small sign of relieve and stood up. Sora walked up behind her.

"Sakura!" he grabbed Sakura's wrist and flung her over and behind him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura's Guardian Angel, Sora. Summoned by Sakura-chan herself." He bowed low and then looked Sasuke in the eye.

"I'm here to protect her with my life. And use any of my powers to protect her. Till death." He broke the staring contest with Sasuke and then focused his attention on Sakura.

"So, what do you want me to do? Kill this miserable piece of shit or what?" he asked,

"No, no, no, not at all. I don't know what I want you to do actually… um… maybe, go and find Orochimaru? Right Sas—"

"No, I already now where he is, don't worry about it." Said Sasuke, still looking at Sora.

"Anyways… we should get going. C'mon Sora." Said Sakura, she grabbed Sasuke's hand and Sora's and walked off with them smiling.

_**I have a Guardian Angel! Wait till I tell Ino!**_

…………………………………………………………………

Later On that Night…

"C'mon, Sora eat something."

"I'm not hungry. Thanks anyways Sakura-chan." He smiled weakly, Sasuke sat deeper in the forest on a rock that was magically appeared out of no where.

_**What if this is some type of genjutsu? What if he's working for… **_

"Sasuke! Dinners ready!" called Sakura, Sasuke abandoned those thoughts and walked over to where Sora and Sakura were sitting.

"Sasuke, here you go." Sakura handed him a handful of dried meat and a bowl of rice to Sasuke and a fork.

"So, Sasuke. Why were you hidden deep within the forest?"

"Nothing important. So, Sora," he said his name with a hint of distaste.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, Sora smiled.

"Where else would angels come from, Sasuke-kun? Heaven." Sakura beamed and seemed to lift the tension in the air with each high pitched giggle.

"So, whats it like in heaven? Is there such thing as the Pearly Gates?" she asked, Sora nodded.

"Heaven is one of the most angelistic places our Lord has ever created. Everything is pure and there is no war or hate. Children can run around without supervision even at the darkest time of night and not get kidnapped or hurt. Everyone and thing has a special purpose in Heaven, wither it be because they were kind throughout their life, or because they died very tragically and need to be there."

"And there is also a Hell?" asked Sasuke, the color drained from Sora's face.

"Yeah. With one good thing, their must be the opposite for it. I've been there." Sora went even paler if possible.

"IT is so horrible, that not even words can describe it. But, there is also another reason that I'm here." Sora closed his eyes and pulled out an extremely old looking scroll. The parchment was yellowed with age and small tears on the opening flap from been opening and closing the parchment many times were visible. On the middle of the scroll was a kanji sign for 'fire' or Hell.

"In this scroll describes how the Ruler of Hell will take over Heaven and thus then destroy and take the Earth." Sakura gasped at this disturbing news, Sasuke was mildly impressed that this Angel could steal this scroll from **_Hell_**.

"So, who is the Ruler of Hell?" piped Sasuke.

_**Inner Sakura: Yeah, who could it be? The Devil?**_

_**Sakura: Nice of you to join the conversation **_

_**Inner Sakura: Yeah, yeah, still. I have a bad feeling about what Sora is just about to tell us. **_

_**Sakura: Yeah, my intuition is making feel completely nervous. Brace yourself Inner Me**_

_**Inner Sakura: Yeah, I would if I have a physical body you know.**_

Sora opened the scroll and unwound it. Inside were two kanji signs for Heaven and Hell, and two pictures of a girl and a boy. Under the kanji for Hell was a boy with jet back hair and large dark eyes the other was a girl under the Heaven kanji had green eyes and cherry blossom pink hair.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Rulers of Hell and Heaven."

………………………………………………………………

Hello, how've yeah been! I've enjoyed doing this chapter. Yup, yup! Anyways for Itachi, he'll be back soon enough. Don't fret. I'll add him in somewhere, sometime in the near future. Ciao!

-kittykute.


	19. Rosalina Angel of Happiness

Chapter 19 (Finally!)

Sakura looked at Sora and did nothing but blink every three seconds for five minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the low crackling of the fire which blaze had declined since it had first been started; Sasuke's impatient tapping of his ninja sandal and the hoarse breathing coming from Sakura's throat. Sora sighed and closed his eyes,

"So, that's it. You Rule One of the Three Worlds of Legend. How do yeah feel? Pissed? Happy? Scared? What?" he asked Sakura,

"I thought Angels were supposed to be pure. Not swearing or wielding a great bloody Katana. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong you know." Mocked Sasuke, still kinda pissed about this whole thing. A man, claiming to be an angel, comes along, puts his hands on Sakura, and telling them that they were the Rulers of a place with no real evidence that it actually exists. What a day to be an Uchiha.

……………………………………………………………

"Thea, what do you think?" asked a man in a black cloak, (ok, imagine this dude looks like a member of Organization IV from Kingdom Hearts, ok? Ok so I don't have to explain it so detailed.)

A girl with knee long blond hair and deep green eyes looked out from a balcony looking out into the Lake of Peace.

"Heaven looks marvelous today, Rafel, don't you agree?" asked Thea, and then turned around. The Angel of The Gates smiled and walked over to Rafel. Her short and artfully torn light green mini skirt and knee high fishnet stockings were all that Rafel could see, being kneeled down and all.

"I do hope that Sora does his job and convinces Sakura to come to Heaven, and for that delicious Uchiha boy to burn in hell!" she cursed and clenched her fist, she then gasped girly like and turned around allowing her flowing blond hair to dance dramatically over her shoulder.

"Is she doesn't come tomorrow, tell Axel to go and take her. Oh yes." She turned around again.

"Make sure that Sasuke comes with them." Thea grinned evilly and started to crackle madly.

"As you wish, Angel." And Rafel disappeared.

……………………………………………………………………

"Whats you decision?" he asked, Sasuke closed is eyes to think while Sakura sighed.

"I'll—"

"Wait. Hell and Heaven are Enemies, right?" Sora grimaced.

"No, not anymore—"

"Then why is there a war between them!" he barked, Sora relaxed his features.

"Because we have a few differences. It's not a physical war," Sora stood up and turned around.

"No, it's more like a politic like that. Between you know," he breathed in deeply.

"Imports, exports. Etc."

"What the hell could we trade with Hell or Heaven?" asked Sasuke,

"Knowledge. Knowledge. Knowledge is the key to everything you know." Said Sora simply.

"Fine. Don't tell me Sora-kun." Pouted Sakura, she then turned her back and started to fakely cry.

"Sora-san… you're so mean!" she cried and started to sniffle.

"Wait, Sakura. Ok fine, you win." Sora did some hand seals.

"Transport no Jutsu!"

"Oh shit." Cursed Sasuke as he made his way over to Sakura, she rushed over to Sasuke as well, but was separated by a huge wall of wind.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" screeched Sakura as she was pulled away from Sasuke in the great whirlwind of… well, wind. She was then carried up higher and disappeared into the clouds. Sasuke turned around and looked for Sora. Sora's expression was the same as Sasuke's.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Damn it!" he hit his head with his palm, trying to think.

"So? What the HELL happened to Sakura!" shouted Sasuke, Sora opened his eyes.

"They want her."

"Who's 'they'?" Sasuke wanted to give them a good thumping that what he wanted to do.

"Thea, Rafel, Axel and a girl named Rosalina. The other Angels of Heaven. Before I could transport both of you up to Heaven with me, Axel had to send his great bloody wind pet Gillious. Geez, I'm gonna kick that guys ass…" Sora did some other hand signs and a large cloud appeared in front of them.

"Step on, Great Uchiha." Said Sora, Sasuke mumbled something about tearing off some wings and then stepped on. Sora did the same and did some more hands signs.

"It'll take about an hour to get there, so do something to keep you busy. Like singing." He smiled and the cloud started to levitate up towards the greater bunch of clouds.

_**If he can get me to sing, I'll eat a kunai.**_

…………………………………………………………

_**Flashback**_

_**"Ahh!" Sakura wiped the blood from her nose and raised the bloody knife again and lunged for her father again.**_

"_**Sakura! Stop it now! Whats wrong with you girl?" cried hr father, red burning eyes stared coldly at the man while Sakura raised the deadly instrument once again and took a lounge for her father.**_

_**A glass shattering cry escaped from Sakura's throat as her father grabbed her arm and twisted it back.**_

"_**Stop it Sakura! Control yourself you worthless wench!" her father continued to twist her arm and the screaming only got louder. **_

"**_No! Never! You will pay father! You will pay!" the pain only increased until a thick snap filled the scene. Sakura stopped crying and her father let go of her arm. It stayed in an awkward position until Sakura used her other arm to heal it with chakra. She clenched the knife in her hand again and slashed whatever was behind her. A thud on the ground followed after about ten seconds later._**

_**End Flashback**_

"Shhh, Sakura-chan. It's perfectly alright now. Please don't cry." Said a charmingly calm voice. Sakura opened her eyes. A girl, no a woman with long rosette colored hair like hers beamed with serious blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura, seconds later, all the thoughts that had filled her head only seconds before had began its grim sequence again.

"I am Rosalina. Angel of Happiness. Please, come with me." Sakura looked around with her tear streaked eyes,

"Where am I?"

"Where? We are in Heaven, child. Please, let you get cleaned up and fed." Rosalina extended a hand; Sakura wiped her tears away and tightly gripped the hand and stood up. They were in a large ballroom with large cream colored pillars; the floor was Haku-white marble and stain glass windows made the sunlight dance colorfully on the floor. At the top of the hall was a large red velvet backed throne. Above it was a golden dove intertwined with ivy. Different golden carvings adorned the chair in too many numbers to describe. (Also, I'm very lazy.)

Sakura walked up to the throne and stroked the carvings.

"Sit in it." Said an echoic voice from behind her, Sakura turned around. Rosalina walked forward towards Sakura and sat her in the throne. A wave of majesty engulfed Sakura's emotions, she felt suddenly very proud of herself, and of this place.

"Sakura, come with me," Sakura was suddenly flashed back to what was at hand and nodded

She got up and took Rosalina's hand. While walking out, she could hear the cooing of a dove, but ignored it completely.

………………………………………………………………..

Oyaho! Nice for me to finally update. Correct? Now. I hope you enjoy this chap. It doesn't make very much sense but, still I hope you enjoy!

Oh yea, just outta curiosity, how old would you think I am? Me and my friend have a bet, so please answer! Thanks!

--kittykute


	20. The Pearly Gates

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"How much longer until we get up there?" asked Sasuke as he began to get tired of looking at clouds. He felt as if he was Shikamaru. And who'd wanna be him?

"A little bit longer, Sasuke-sama. Don't get so impatient. Please." Said Sora as he pushed another troublesome cloud out of the way.

"Ah, here we are." Sora jumped up and into a large cloud. Sasuke gave a puzzling look until Sora's hand popped out and grabbed Sasuke's neckline. After a really wet feeling, and then warmth, Sasuke was standing in front of a large silver gate, the gate was taller then anything Sasuke had ever seen. It was like the gate at Buckingham Palace in England. Except really shiny, and not black. In front was a long line of very old people and it was also dotted with some children and teenagers. At the top of the line where the gates were, was a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very old man with a beard longer then maybe 10 meters. (By the way, I made shot-put this year, for the second year in a row!) Sasuke gasped.

"This is the Pearly Gates?" he asked, Sora smiled and nodded his head.

"Yup, follow me." Sora led Sasuke up to the large gates and gave the que for the old man to open the gates for them, Sasuke glanced at the Book on the pedestal in front of the very x8 old man.

There was a list of those who were to go to Hell and Heaven. And at the top of each list was;

Hell: Sasuke Uchiha

Heaven: Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke blinked and sighed.

**_He's telling the truth after all. _**Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, get over here." Said Sora's demanding voice. Sasuke snapped from his thoughts and ran to meet him.

Inside the gates was a large and very shiny city. The houses were made of gold and the bricks in the pavement were made from steel. The clothes the people wore were either made from silk or cotton. Everything was very happy and peaceful.

"Sora?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea Sasuke?" he replied.

"Why is everyone so…" he looked around.

"…peppy?" he asked, Sora snorted and then let out a bellowing laugh. Once he had finished, Sasuke was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Why? WHY?" he cried and started to laugh heartily.

"Ok, enough of the crap. Why?" Sora stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Because, because this is HEAVEN! God's land. Have you ever read the Bible?" asked Sora, Sasuke shook his head.

"Well, then. No time for lectures but, Sasuke, God is peace. God is happiness. He is everything good, Sasuke, He is everything." He said and looked up to the sky.

"So, these people are all… angels?" asked Sasuke, Sora's face turned stone.

"No, no. Sasuke I have a story to tell you, but not here." Sora walked further ahead and led Sasuke along. Sasuke looked further around the city.

"Sora, is there like, another part of Heaven? Like another city or something?" asked Sasuke, Sora turned his head to face Sasuke.

"Well, yes and no. No because no one except for the Five Angels, God, Jesus Christ or the Virgin Mary, can go there. Yes because, well, there is another place. It's called Babylon." (I couldn't think of another fitting name. Not baby-lon. No, Bab-a-lon. There. Say it a few times to get it right you people.)

"Babylon… huh?" said Sasuke, the name still sounded familiar. Sora led Sasuke (AGAIN!) to a large building with pillars in front and an arched roof. This whole thing was white, but on top of the arched roof was a stone dove with Ivy around it. Sasuke didn't notice this.

"Sasuke, here we are!" He raised his arms importantly, Sasuke grinned.

"And where is here, Angel?" he asked, Sora sighed.

"This is Olympia you retard." Said Sora in a bored tone,

"Whats so, special about this dusty, old, piece of crap?" asked Sasuke obviously trying to piss Sora off.

"Piece of crap! What are you smoking?"

"What ever you're smoking." Replied Sasuke, Sora grinned.

"Whatever. Now then, this place is where God resides along with the Five other Angels. I stay here as well, you will be here for maybe about a day for so. So you're gonna have to stay overnight. Clear?"

"Crystal. Now, where's Sakura?" he asked, Sora sighed and turned around.

"Sasuke, I think you better sit down for this one."

………………………………………………

Hey once again. Guess how old I am? Ha! I'm not telling yet! But if you guess closest, then I'll give you a special pic of your choice of pairing! That includes;

SasukexSakura

NarutoxSakura

NarutoxHinata

HinataxKiba

NejixTenten

So, guess, guess, and guess! And win! Hehe, bye for now!


	21. Story Time

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-kun!

P.S Whatever age I wrote in my profile IS A LIE!

ONE HUNDRED REVIEW MARK!

Sora and Sasuke were sitting in a large, masculine room with leopardstuffies etc. Sora, sitting on a large leather chair while Sasuke was sitting on the cold, hard ground. (How nice.) Sasuke, on the other hand was getting **_pissed_**.

"Ok, where the—" (WARNING! Sasuke is about to have a spaz! Repeat! WARNING! Sasuke Uchiha is about to have the spaz of the century! Ok, maybe not but still…)

"Ok where the fuck is Sakura you over sized prick! For the love of fucking god! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" seconds later after that, all that could be heard is the pounding of Sasuke's heart and his breathing. Sora sighed.

"Sasuke, it's now time for story time. Hehe…" Sora closed his eyes and then snapped them open.

Well, this is the story of a girl named Thea Haruno. She was 13 years old and everyone loved her. She was the picture of grace, beauty, happiness and intelligence. Now, one day she met a boy named Hakudori Uchiha. As soon as they met, Thea fell in love with Hakudori, but he didn't return her love.

When both of them turned 17, Thea died, Hakudori took the news very badly. It was only then, he relised he loved Thea. But he was too late, (I know, I know… classic love, tragedy story, but hey, I'm only human.)

Then, because of Thea's beauty and intelligence, she became an Angel. While in Heave, she fell in love with… with… another angel. At the New Years Festival that year, Thea visited Hakudori, but he had totally forgotten her, and fell in love with another women. Thea became so blinded in rage and hatred that she screamed bloody murder and attacked Hakudori. After she ridded him from his soul, and destroyed his body, she cast him into the fires of Hell, where he still is now. Bound by chains and probably seeking revenge."

"But, what does that have to do with Sakura being kidnapped?" asked Sasuke, Sora sighed and hit Sasuke over the head.

"Ok, baka, but the pieces together;

Sakura kidnapped by an Angel, she's related to an Angel. And you, being related to the Devil's incarnate, Hakudori. GET THE PICTURE? The Five Angels want Sakura to take over Heaven and take over Hell, in which Hell wants you to concur! Get it now!" he cried, Sasuke gasped.

"You… aren't joking right?" he asked, Sora shook his head.

"So… I **_have _**to fight Sakura." He asked, Sora nodded his head sadly.

"I'm… sorry that I was he one to tell you this but… better from me then. Thea or Hakudori—" Sasuke's ninja instincts flashed.

"Wait, they're still alive?" Sora shook his head.

"Hell no! This took place over a thousand years ago. And they're still at it…" Sora sighed again.

"Sasuke, it's up to you and Sakura to bring peace once again to these worlds. Or else… darkness will totally cover this place and destroy all those here." Sora concluded, Sasuke wasn't done yet.

"Who are the Five Angels?" he questioned, Sora grinned.

"You really wanna know?"

"I guess so." He replied, Sora clicked his tongue and rubbed his hand together.

"The Five Angels are the Angels of; The Gates, Happiness, Sky, Wind and Illusion.

Together they uphold and maintain Heaven, some say that they made Heaven with God, but no one is for certain." (If you're smart, which I think you are, you'd know that Sora is an Angel, because Sora, means sky in Jap. Hehe )

Sora continued to rub his knuckles with his other hand and close his eyes occasionally.

"Ultimately, there is no actual way to save these walls." He moved his head gesturing the walls,

"But you just said that there was a way to…" it suddenly hit him. Sora nodded, a look of utter shock was applied to Sasuke's face.

"No… it can't! I have to…" Tears started to pour at the mere thought, the pink haired konuchi appeared in his mind, along with the thought of what he had to do. Sasuke stood up and wiped the tears away from his face.

"Fine." He said and suddenly felt bold.

"I'll do it."

………………………………………………………………

The End Part Two of Four, Watch out for Part Three Next month!

--kittykute

P.S, don't kill me!


	22. Shield to Protect Sword to Destroy

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-kun, or Sasuke-kun… or Sakura-chan… or…

Sakura was led into a beautifully decorated throne room with rich purple velvet tapestries of the victories of Heaven; in one was a woman with rich blond hair holding the head of a lion, in another, a man that looked just like Sora, kissing the blond girl.

"Rosalina, who are these people," asked Sakura, Rosalina came up behind her holding a sword holster and a shield.

"These people? These people are the Five Angels. I am one of The Five Angels. The Angel of the Gates, the Angel of the Sky, the Angel of Illusion, the Angel of Wind and the Angel of Happiness, me." Rosalina smiled and took Sakura's hand again.

"The reason you're here, Sakura-chan, is because we need you to help us with something. There is something you must do." Said Rosalina, she handed Sakura the sword and the shield.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" she asked her, Rosalina smiled.

"Defend what you hold dear to you," she answered, Sakura blinked and smiled.

"What I hold dear?" she gripped the sword tighter. She grinned evilly and then smiled.

"When do I start?" demanded Sakura, Rosalina smiled.

"Now."

…………………………………………………

Sasuke made a pass at Sora and then flipped backwards. He landed right in front of Sora and did some hand signs.

"Shadow Bind Technique!" he shouted, and Sora was restrained in an instant. Sasuke raised a kunai to his throat, Sora did the same, he then released Sora from the bind and rushed towards him using his chakra, and he held the kunai fast in his hand and then pressed it forcefully to Sora's neck.

"Mercy!" he cried and fell still.

"The Devil gives no Mercy." And he slit Sora's throat.

……………………………………………………………………………

After training that day…………

"Sorry about that, Sora, I kinda got a little carried away… luckily, Sakura taught me—" he stopped.

"Something wrong, Sasuke-san?" asked Sora as Sasuke kept on healing his neck without another word.

"Sasuke?" he asked in a slightly annoying voice,

"Sasuke-kun, please tell me whats wrong?" asked Sora in an extremely high pitched girlish voice.

Sora sensed the tension in the air and stopped. A Few minutes later though, over the low crackling embers of the fire, Sora asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, were you in love with Sakura?" he asked, Sasuke's attention was drowsily accepted.

"Why?" he asked, Sora shrugged.

"It's just… you two seem extremely close. And I was just wondering. That's all." Sasuke glared daggers at Sora.

"I don't care about your stupid thinkings. Sora, I can't do this. I'm becoming a different person from what I was before. If I ever… get out of this and you know… return from where I came from with Sakura-chan, my world… it will totally become shriveled. So… that's why I think that I shouldn't do it." Sora closed his eyes and opened them thoughtfully.

"Sasuke Uchiha. If **_you _**were to de-peach yourself. Then, the next closest living relative would take over Hell and everything and everyone in it. And that would be Uchiha Itachi, if I'm not mistaken?" he asked, Sasuke scowled.

_**Itachi…**_

Sasuke looked up heavenward.

_**I wonder what you're doing now… Sakura-chan?**_

………………………………………………………………………

_**Hello**_

_**I lied!**_

_**Hehe!**_

_**But none the less I'm taking a miniature break from Sakura's World and create a NEW concoction of words! Mwahahahah! Anyways.**_

_**Anyways, I was thinking of doing a horror fic. Try my luck at it. How about a Vampire Fic Starring either Sasuke and Sakura or Naruto and Sakura. Personally, I want to do a Naruto and Sakura story, because, think about it SASUKE LEFT KONOHA FOR THE EVIL SNAKE DUDE! Anyway, Naruto and Sakura are much cuter… but I still adore Sasuke and Sakura.**_

_**Put your idea in your reviews and of course… review as always.**_

_**Love,**_

_**-kittykute **_


End file.
